The invention relates to a tool for healthcare professionals, and more particularly to a multi-function tool for healthcare professionals.
The medical profession relies on a variety of different tools to diagnosis and treat patients. Many of these tools are used on a daily basis. However, the large number of tools make it impractical for a medical professional to keep all these tools on their person at all times.
Therefore, what is needed is a multi-function tool that incorporates many of the common medical professional tools.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several figures of the drawings.